1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an ejection orifice forming member and a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ejection orifice forming member of an ink jet recording head, which is an important member that determines an ink ejection performance, is required to have a highly precise ejection orifice shape and a flow path shape that optimizes the ejection efficiency and refill efficiency.
In this regard, there are known an ejection orifice having a counterbore shape at a peripheral portion of an opening on an ink ejection side, and an ejection orifice including a portion with a smaller inner diameter on the inside of the ejection orifice. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-088414 discloses, as a process for producing an ejection orifice structure including a portion with a smaller inner diameter on the inside of the ejection orifice, a production method in which an ejection orifice forming member having an ejection orifice formed therein and a nozzle film are bonded together and the ejection orifice is processed on the nozzle film by a laser.